


Daring

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types, The Venture Bros
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bathrooms, Community: intoabar, Conversations, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Pete meet in a Bar's bathroom.  Yep.  The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Intoabar in '13.

It’s a beautiful little place.

Ash came in searching for something cool to drink, to wash his hands, to get the stickiness off of his face and out of his skin. It had been another long, hard night fighting things he’d rather not think about in closer detail. He hunched close to the skin, scrubbing away waves of sticky blood and bits of teeth, muscle and nerve. 

He ended the mini-bath with a sigh of relief. Even a state of semi-cleanliness felt good after the crap he’d just been through.

“Hey, buddy, do you have a light?”

Ash nearly jumped out of his skin. Automatically his hand shot toward his hip, where he’d holstered hi s shotgun.

Pete laughed. “Easy, Hopalong Cassidy,” he drawled, both hands held toward the sky. “I come in peace.”

Ash cocked an eyebrow, hand slowly descending from the gun stock. “What’s your problem?” Ash growled. “Can’t you see I’m trying to…” He gestured at the bloody mess that was his face and went back to rinsing his face, and as if on cue a large cut marring his brow started to bleed again. With a grunt, he reached for the paper towel dispenser and started staunching his wound with the thick, tough paper.

“Wait, that’s real?” Pete leapt backward. “Oh God, I thought you were just…” Pete gagged, hands flying to his mouth.

In response, Ash peered up at him in confusion. He’d gotten so used to the drudge and cost of his life that it hadn’t occurred to him that his appearance might be horrific to an outsider. While Pete struggled to swallow his gorge, Ash finished cleaning his face and hands, then reached into his pocket and fished out a peppermint “Here, suck on this – should settle your stomach.”

Pete eyed the candy suspiciously before jamming it into his mouth. In silence, he sucked on the candy, and gradually the green cast faded from his skin. Ash, polishing his metal hand with a fresh piece of paper, eyed the stranger from the corner of his eye.

“Hey,” he said, his voice low and soft and coming from the back of his throat, “I told you you’r okay. I don’t want any trouble.”

“Huh? Ohhh,” Pete groaned, pointing at his pallid face. “You think this…honey, I’ve been this way for most of my life. It’s called albinism. Get with the times.”

“Yeah right,” Ash snorted. “Most of the…things I know that look like you try to bite my head off.”

“You mean literally?” Pete sucked harder on the mint. “So how do you kill them? Is it with your little hand?”

Ash glared, stuck out the metal fist. “Sometimes. Made this sweet baby all by myself.” He glanced at Pete’s blasé expression and defensively puffed up. “It works on air, man; not one gear in sight, and it gets me all the chicks.”

Pete snorted. “Let’s just say I know a guy like you and he’s not very successful with the ladies.”

Ash glowered, his jaw tightening. “Why don’t we put that to a test?”

Pete laughed. “Only if you’re buying the first round.”

“What’s wrong? Yellow?’

“No, cheap. My ex-boss still owes us a grand for designing that ray gun.”

Ash’s jaw had dropped wide open, but Pete only grinned.

“Fine,” he glowered, dragging the door open. 

Ash never did score that night, but, thanks to his quasi-friend Pete, he drank for free.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses character from **Venture Brothers** and **Evil Dead** , all of whom are the property of the **Noodle Soup/Cartoon Network** and **Ghost House/Universal** No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
